1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mouse and, more particularly, to an adaptive mouse which meets the ergonomics demand and may be used without orientation limitation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, to control a cursor of an electronic device such as a desktop computer or a notebook computer, the most convenient way is to use a mouse. Except for inputting words, the electronic device almost can be controlled and used via a single mouse. As the electronic products are developed to be reduced in size to facilitate the carrying, the mouse is manufactured to be smaller and smaller therewith. Once the size of the mouse is reduced, the holding part of the mouse also becomes smaller to be hard operated. It is difficult for the user to press buttons, control the cursor and even use the wheel to scroll. Thus, the mouse is not only hard to operate but also may make the user feel tired and even cause permanent occupational disease.
However, the problem that the mouse is hard to operate not only exists in the small mouse, but also exists in a general size mouse. Although the holding part of the general size mouse is big enough, after a long-term use, the user's hand also may be tired, and even the muscle of the hand is fibrotic due to long-term pressure, which is a serious problem cannot be ignored. Although there are mice which meet the ergonomics demand in the market, and special shapes of these mice may be designed to meet the comfortableness requirement of the user, the design may limit the using groups. For example, to the ergonomic mice designed for a right-handed person, a left-handed person cannot use it.
In another aspect, a neutral mouse is designed under the universal design principle. However, the neutral mouse is hard to meet the hand shapes of both the left hand and right hand, and it needs an additional manual setting in advance when another user who gets used to using the other hand uses the mouse. Furthermore, using the mouse depends on the visual sense highly in the beginning. In special environment such as at a meeting in the dark or in the emergency, it is hard to hold the mouse correctly without enough visual sense.